


Jason - Odhalování tajemství (kap.7)

by BlueErill



Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [7]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Transformers Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28792113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueErill/pseuds/BlueErill
Summary: Jason se vrátil z dovolené. Fireshot ho bere na projížďku, aby mu sdělil nepříjemnou novinu. Zároveň se Jason ujišťuje, že není člověk a dozvídá se víc o svém původu.
Series: Jason (TFP: Scions) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674205





	Jason - Odhalování tajemství (kap.7)

**Author's Note:**

> Tuto kapitolu jsem už předopravenou neměla, ale vrhla jsem se na ni takřka s vervou, aby tu mohla zahnízdit ještě dnes. Přeji příjemné počtení! :)

_Ahoj, tady zase Jason. Dnes jsme se vrátili z dovolené a hádejte, kdo stál před domem! Stříbrné auto - Fireshot._

„Co je to za auto?“ ptala se máma a prohlížela si ho. Vystoupili jsme z naší malé dodávky. Táta se přidal k mámě v prohlížení auta. Gwen šla odemknout dveře a Ricco si ještě hrál na svojí dětské sedačce.

„Asi si pan Mallinsky pořídil nové, když mu tamto přestalo jezdit,“ odtušil táta. Máma pokrčila rameny a dala se do vybalování zavazadel. Táta se k ní přidal a brzy se vrátila Gwen, aby se chopila svého kufru. Ricco konečně vylezl z auta a utekl do domu.

„RICCO!“ křikla Gwen. „Nikdo ti věci nosit nebude!“ Ale Ricco se nevrátil.

„Já mu to vezmu,“ nabídl se táta. Vzal jsem si svoje zavazadlo a odnesl jsem si ho do pokoje. Chtěl jsem se vrátit ven, ale dostal jsem rozkaz si vybalit oblečení a odnést ho k pračce. Zbytek že si mám uklidit.

„A když už jsi v tom, ukliď si i ten nepořádek v pokoji,“ dodala máma. Achjo! Proč musí pořád dbát na úklid? Akorát mě to zdržuje. Dnes jsem ještě chtěl jít za Fireshotem a vyzvídat, kde byl.

Ještě jsem v pokoji ani nezvedl první věc ze země a už se přiřítil Ricco. „Hej! Tam venku je to auto! Jdeš zase krást?“

„No jasně!“ odfrkl jsem vztekle. „Přivezu ti čokoládu!“ 

Na to Ricco vyběhl z pokoje a na celý barák křičel: „Jase [džejs] jde krást! Už mu přijela před barák jeho mafie! Jase krade! Zavolejte na něj poldy!“ Už jsem ho měl plné zuby. Vyběhl jsem z pokoje a chytil jsem ho. Dlaní jsem mu zacpal tlamu.

„SKLAPNI! SKLAPNI TY MRŇAVEJ BLBEČKU!“ Začala sourozenecká pranice. Ricco mě kousnul. Pustil jsem ho a on na mě zaútočil se svými neostříhanými nehty a drápal mě po nohách a po rukách. Chytil jsem ho za ruce, ale on sebou pořád házel jako maniak a nakopl mě přímo… No na takové to velmi nepříjemné místo.

„Au! Ty skrčku!“ Praštil jsem s ním o zem. Ne nijak silou, ale něžně to taky nebylo.

„JASONE! RICCO! Okamžitě přestaňte!“ ječela Gwendolína ze svého pokoje. My se ale prali dál a váleli jsme se na zemi. 

Náš souboj skončil, když nás táta popadl za límce a odtrhl nás od sebe. „Tak dost!“

Rickouš zběsile zavrčel. Dělal ze sebe zvíře, aby mi nahnal strach. Hrábl jsem po něm rukou, ale minul jsem, protože táta s námi zatřásl.

„Povídám dost!“ křikl táta znova. „Kdo vyvolal tu pranici?!“

„Jason!“ 

„Ne, ne! Já ne! To tenhle dementní idiot!“ 

„Já nejsem idiot! Ty jsi idiot!“ 

„PŘESTAŇTE!“ zakřičel táta. „Dost,“ pokračoval klidněji. „Je mi jedno, kdo tu pranici začal. Je mi jasné, že jste se vyprovokovali navzájem, ale to teď hned skončí. Je to jasné, kluci?“

„Jo,“ odpověděl jsem. Táta koukl na Ricca.

„Jo,“ řekl Ricco a z očí se mu valily slzy. Táta nás pustil. Chtěl jsem zmizet v pokoji, ale nedovolil to.

„Teď si vy dva podáte ruce a slíbíte mi, že se už nikdy nebudete prát.“ Natáhl jsem ruku, ale Ricco váhal. Nakonec ji taky natáhl.

„Soráč, brácho,“ řekl jsem. I on zamumlal omluvu. Pak jsem si ho přitáhl k sobě a dělal jsem, že ho objímám. Do ucha jsem mu ale kousavě zašeptal: „Jestli budeš ještě někdy mluvit o tom autu, tak si mě nepřej.“ Pustil jsem ho. Konečně snad už můžu začít s tím úklidem.

„Ne tak rychle, kluci!“ zarazila nás máma. Přísně se na nás oba dívala. "Za to, jaký nepořádek jste tu oba ztropili, společně uklidíte chodbu a svoje pokoje, aby to bylo vidět. Jinak nebudete mít večeři.“

„Bejt váma, pustila bych se do toho,“ zachechtala se Gwen od dveří do svého pokoje, „moc času nemáte!“

„A ty Gwen,“ otočila se máma na ni, „doufám, že nemáš nic důležitého na práci, protože mi pomůžeš přebrat věci do pračky.“

„Bude mi volat Aaron!“ bránila se.

„To není důležité, pojď dolů mi pomoct.“ Gwen otráveně zabručela a vyšla za ní. Táta řekl, že na nás dohlédne, ať uklidíme chodbu a později přijde zkontrolovat pokoje. 

Uklidit to všechno jsme naštěstí stihli do večeře, takže jsme o ni nepřišli, a i kdyby, máma by nám stejně něco přinesla. Snědl jsem večeři tak rychle, jak jsem mohl a zalezl si k sobě.

Když celý dům utichl a všichni šli spát, vylezl jsem z postele a otevřel okno. Fireshot stál pořád na ulici. Bezva, řekl jsem si, aspoň s ním budu moct konečně mluvit. 

Vylezl jsem na parapet a zaměřil se na větev stromu, která se nakláněla k oknu. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že takovou slabou větvičku použiju ke svému útěku z domu. Připravil jsem se ke skoku. 

Na co jsem se ale nemohl připravit, byl ten pád z osmi metrů.

Větev jsem minul a přistál jsem na zemi jako hruška. Bolest mnou projela jako ostří. Myslel jsem, že jsem si něco zlomil. Pomalu jsem se narovnal a s potěšením jsem zjistil, že bolest ustupuje. Ale, napadlo mě v tu chvíli, pád z takové výšky by nebyl bez následků. Tedy alespoň pro člověka. 

Já jsem ale podle všeho člověk nebyl. Vybavilo se mi moje fotbalové zranění a to, jak jsem aktivoval ten emzáckej tank jen svým dotykem. Fireshot mi musí dát odpovědi na moje otázky a to co nejdřív!

Stoupl jsem si a potichu doběhl k plotu a přelezl ho. Branka vrzala, takže tou jsem se jít nemohl. Co kdybych náhodou někoho vzbudil?

Fireshot otevřel dveře. Nastoupil jsem a on nastartoval. Odjeli jsme v tichosti z obytné čtvrti, kde jsem bydlel, a zamířili k hlavní silnici z města.

„Ahoj,“ řekl jsem. „Co tady děláš? Já myslel, žes na mě zapomněl!“

„Nezapomněl, jen jsem měl něco na práci,“ odpověděl Autobot. „Musím ti něco říct,“ začal z jiného soudku. „Hrozí ti nebezpečí. Nevím, jak dlouho se ještě budeš moct skrývat, ale dřív nebo později si tě najdou. Už zjistili, že jsem tu i já.“

„Počkej! Zpomal trochu. Jak jako mi hrozí nebezpečí?“ Nechápal jsem ani ťuk, z toho co mi povídal.

„Decepticoni. Oni chtějí zvláštní formuli energonu, která ti proudí žilami.“ Trhl jsem sebou. Čekal jsem, že to vysvětlí a on mi místo toho klade do hlavy jen další brouky.

„Co je energon a o jaké formuli to mluvíš? A co to má, u všech Jediů, společnýho se mnou?"

„Jsi technoorganik, Jasone,“ vyhrknul, jakoby se nechumelilo. Však ono se taky nechumelí, ale…

„Co je to technooorganik?!“ mandle se my zvedly, jak jsem se už chystal křičet. Měl jsem ale hlas už dost zesláblý. Za to může to, jak jsem křičel na Ricca. Šťastný to Fireshot.

„Nech mě to prosím vysvětlit.“ Jeho hlas zněl až neskutečně spěšně. Bylo poznat, jak je nervózní a možná se i bál.

Zrychlil a najel na dálnici. Kam mě to k čertu veze?

„Technoorganik, je zvláštní bytost. Moc toho nevím, protože informace o nich byly nám - obyčejným občanům - zatajovány. Vím jen to, co se traduje v pověstech. Technoorganik pochází ze Cybertronu a má v sobě zvláštní druh energonu, který mu dovoluje transformovat se do organických forem života. Je jako pretender, akorát dokonalejší. Tobě hrozí nebezpečí, protože nepřátelé chtějí tu formuli z tvého těla, aby ji využili ve válce.“

„To zní jako pitomost!“ prskl jsem a založil jsem si ruce na hrudi. Teď byla řada na mě. „Jak vůbec víš, že jsem ten tvůj technoorganik?“

Nastalo ticho, ve kterém jsem mohl slyšet naprosto luxusní zvuk jeho motoru a svist vzduchu. Teď mi tak došlo, pokud je Fireshot celý život napůl auto, musí svoje řidičské dovednosti ovládat oproti člověku naprosto brilantně. Mít takové auto na závodech, jeho řidič by byl neustále na prvním místě… Hej, tak mě napadá, he he, co kdybych byl automobilový závodník? S Fireshotem bych… Kruci, Jasi, koukej se soustředit!

A pak to z něho vylezlo.

„Když jsem ti pomáhal z té strže a ty ses mě poprvé dotknul, cítil jsem to.“

Ta informace mě v první řadě překvapila, ale nakonec jsem usoudil, že prozatím mi to jako vysvětlení stačí. Bylo toho ještě strašně moc, co jsem musel pochopit a naučit se. To mi došlo už tehdy. Je to jako když vyjde v kinech nový film. Lidi okolo ho viděli, ale vy ještě ne. Za každou cenu ho chcete vidět, protože podle všech to byl thák, a kolem vás lítají útržky, co za postavy tam je a kde se to odehrává a co všechno mají hrdinové za superschopnosti…

„Takže mi jdou po krku,“ shrnul jsem.

„Ano, to bys měl vědět.“ Odmlčel se. „Možná chceš slyšet, jak jsem tě našel?“ otázal se, nejspíš aby nezůstala řeč stát.

„Raději bych chtěl slyšet, jak jsem se dostal z toho vašeho Cybertronu sem na Zem.“ Vlastně NAŠEHO Cybertronu. Chtěl jsem slyšet, jaké to tam je. Trochu se něco dozvědět o světě, se kterým jsem už odpradávna spjatej nebo tak nějak. Vlastně jsem ještě si nedokázal srovnat, jak to vlastně je.

„To nevím, ale dá se předpokládat, že aby byli technoorganici uchráněni před válkou, byli odesláni na jiné planety. Tebe proud osudu zanesl sem.“ Takže nejsem jediný? Zeptal jsem se Fireshota. „Ne. Nevím kolik bylo technoorganiků a kolik z nich jich přežilo, ale rozhodně nejsi jediný.“

„Tak to jsem rád. No tak mi teď řekni, jak jsi mě našel.“

Fireshot zahnul na silnici odklánějící se z dálnice a mířil k jezeru Ontario. Tam najel na silnici nižší třídy a poté na cestu vedoucí k jezeru. Takhle pozdě večer tu nikdo nebyl. Za celou dobu mlčel. Netlačil jsem na něj. Koukal jsem se z okna a snažil si dát dohromady odpověď na otázku samotné mojí existence. A když už jsem byl u toho, tak i existence prostoru a času a vesmíru a podobný nerdoviny.

Dojeli jsme do cíle. Fireshot zastavil a otevřel dveře, abych si vystoupil. Transformoval se a šel k jezeru. Šel jsem za ním. 

Nad jezerem poblikávaly hvězdy. Autobot si sedl na velkým kámen a poklepal rukou, abych vylezl k němu. Seděli jsme v tichu, než ukázal před sebe a s úsměvem řekl: „Tamhle u té hvězdy je nedaleko Cybertron. Když vezmeš v potaz celou galaxii, není od Země vlastně ani tak daleko.“

„U jaké hvězdy?“ Neměl jsem šanci poznat, kterou z těch teček myslí. Ukázal znovu na oblohu. Zaklonil jsem se a s jedním okem zavřeným druhým otevřeným, jsem se snažil zjistit, kam přesně ukazuje.

„Jejda! Já zapomněl, že jako organik nemůžeš přepnout optiku do jiného režimu,“ spustil po chvíli snažení ruku zase dolů, "promiň."

Založil jsem si ruce na hrudi a věnoval jsem mu zlobný pohled. Byl tohle snad nějaký jeho pokus o vtip? Jeho obočí však při pohledu na mě sjela dolů a bylo jasné, že je mu líto toho, co mi řekl.

Mávl jsem rukou do strany. „Můžeš mi už konečně říct, jak jsi mě našel?“

„Jistě, proto jsem tě zavezl sem, abych navodil – jak to vy lidé říkáte? – atmosféru?“

Tím, jak to celé oddaloval, mi už brutálně lezl na nervy. Jakoby to nemohl říct narovinu. 

„Byl jsem sám ve vesmíru. Zbyl jsem jediný z mojí útočné jednotky a jediné, o co mi šlo, bylo zachránit si plechy. Setřásl jsem nepřátele a několik set let jsem byl úplně sám. Pak přišla zpráva od Optima Prima, že volá všechny Autoboty sem na planetu Zemi.

Přiletěl jsem pozdě. Tým Prime tu už nebyl. Rozhodl jsem se tu zůstat a počkat na další instrukce. Místo toho jsem narazil na několik conů, kteří ubližovali lidem. Rozhodl jsem se hatit jejich plány a tajně lidi chránit. 

Před několika lety přišla zpráva o dopadu vesmírného objektu do země jménem…“

„Skotsko?“ hádal jsem a tak nějak jsem doufal, že nepřijde řeč na ten kus šutru, co jsem objevil při svém toulání o dovolené. Proč? Jak šílený by to bylo, kdyby to se mnou mělo něco společnýho?! 

„Ano, přesně tak! Jak to víš?“

Pokrčil jsem rameny, ale uvnitř se mi tělem šířil nepříjemný pocit.

„No tedy… Musel jsem se tam jet podívat. Doufal jsem, že to bude něco nebo někdo z mojí planety. Našel jsem protoformový modul… To je speciální kapsle pro přepravu protoforem. Protoforma je čerstvě zformovaný Cybertronian… Chápeš?“ Pokýval jsem hlavou. Prostě mimino. „Uvnitř nikdo nebyl. Modul se sice otevřel, ale nechtěl mě pustit dovnitř. Ani když jsem zadal všechny autobotské přístupové kódy, co znám. Individuálně naprogramované silové pole, no to víš.“

Na to jsem jen znovu pokrčil rameny. Věci jako silové pole existuje jen ve science fiction, ne? Ale dokázal jsem si to představit. Díky, _Star Wars_!

„Rozhodl jsem se vypátrat, kdo z modulu vylezl. Byl jsem mu na stopě, ale když jsem ho měl na dosah, odletěl ze země, kde jsem se nacházel. Trvalo mi pár dní zjistit na který kontinent. Našel jsem si přepravní loď a s ní jsem plul přes oceán do téhle části planety, kde jsem po něm začal pátrat od začátku. Jel jsem kolem jeho domu už několikrát, a přesto jsem si to neuvědomil! Až teprve, když ho napadl ten hnusný con!"

„A budu hádat, ten co vylezl z modulu, jsem já?“ přijal jsem pomalu pravdu s knedlíkem v krku.

Fireshot přikývl. Nastala chvíle nesmírně tíživýho ticha.

„Takže tím pádem je to potvrzený, že jsem technoorganik?“ Nebyl jsem z toho zrovna dvakrát nadšený. Ale na druhou stranu jsem cítil jisté uspokojení. Moje domněnky toho, že nejsem člověk, byly správné. 

„Ano a hrozí ti nebezpečí.“

„Jo, to říkáš snad už potřetí. Fakt to tak hoří? Jako jestli je to tak vážný,“ dodal jsem, když mi věnoval nechápavý pohled. 

„Ano, velmi. Mimo Decepticonů existuje i vysoce vycvičená skupina lidí, která pro ně pracuje. Nedávno se mi podařilo zachytit jejich zprávu a rozkódovat jednu část… Možná by bylo lepší, kdyby sis to poslechl, než ti řeknu víc.“

Zapnul rádio a z něho vycházelo nejdřív šum různé intenzity a občas se v něm ozval zvuk, kus skladby nebo řeč – zkrátka jako když ladíte rádio. Poté se však hledání frekvence ustálilo a z reproduktoru se ozval poněkud zastřený hlas: „ _… Tak to je mi jedno! Chci, abys mi ji sem dovedla! Chci ji ale živou! Jasné!? Chci tu technoorganičku živou! Potřebuji DZZZZZTTTTT…_ " Zvuk přešel zpět do sérií nesrozumitelného šumění.

„Ta nahrávka je stará už nějakou dobu. Myslím, že rok a tři čtvrtě. Bohužel to je jediné, co mám.“

To mi stačilo. Už jsem toho měl pro dnešek dost. Cesta domů, pranice s Riccem, úklid, útěk z domu a to co mi Fireshot všechno řekl, mě absolutně vyčerpalo. Dokázal jsem vydržet hrát hry a plnit v nich mise a questy až do aleluja, ale tohle na mě bylo prostě moc.

Chytil jsem se za hlavu, protože mě začínala z toho všeho bolet.

Uvědomil jsem si opětovné ticho a Autobota, čekajícího na moji reakci. Řekl jsem: „Dobře… hele neva, když to dnes zapíchnem? Mám za sebou dost náročnej den a už bych si děsně rád dáchnul.“ Nechápavě na mě zíral. Tak teda v basicu: „To stačí. Dnes už chci jít spát. Odvez mě domů.“

Přikývl a neřekl na to jediné slovo. Nabídl mi ruku a odnesl mě k cestě, kde se změnil na auto. Posadil jsem se na sedadlo spoluřidiče a připnul si pás. On mezitím nastartoval a vyjel zpátky směr domov. A moje vysněná postel.

„Jelikož ti hrozí nebezpečí, musíš se naučit bojovat,“ promluvil, když jsem se pomalu propadal do limbu. Zatřásl jsem hlavou a zamrkal jsem, abych se přinutil mít oči otevřené. „Musím tě naučit pár základních věcí o nás a o naší planetě. A je tu ještě jedna věc. Možná sis jí už všiml.“

Zavrtěl jsem hlavou a neubránil se hlasitému zívnutí. „Ne,“ _zranění na fotbale_ „…možná.“

„Každopádně to musíš vědět dřív, než to přijde. Kolik je ti let?“ Odpověděl jsem, že třináct. „Tak pokud to už nezačalo, tak teď někdy by to mělo rozhodně začít. Říká se tomu pre-transformace, myslím. Znamená to, že se v tvojí lidské podobě začne projevovat tvůj cybertronský původ.“

„A… co to znamená?“ To už jsme byli před domem, nebylo moc času na odpovědi.

„To nevím jistě. Nejspíš se ti začne trans... ehm... to asi ne,“ zamumlal konec věty, ale hned navázal normálně. „Části tvého těla se budou měnit. Určitě budeš nabírat sílu a budeš hodně růst. Nebude tě smět nikdo zranit, jinak místo… ehh… kr-ve? Místo krve ti poteče energon.“

„No paráda!“ zamumlal jsem unaveně a otráveně. „Myslíš, že bychom si mohli popovídat, až se vyspím? Já to dnes už nedám!“ 

Otevřel mi dveře a rozloučil se. Já přelezl zpátky plot a nějakým zázrakem - nevím jak - jsem se dostal do svého pokoje. Zalehl jsem a svět mi mohl políbit…

_Pre-transformace… Jak se to asi projeví? Jestli mi vyrostou takové nohy, jako má Fireshot, jsem absolutně v loji. Nedovedu si to představit._

_Jason končí._


End file.
